


Between Scenes

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Jensen Ackles Smut, Jensen x Reader Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Jensen and the reader let out their frustrations between scenes.





	Between Scenes

The turning of the doorknob made your stomach whirl with anticipation as you sprawled out on the small bed in Jensen’s trailer. It had been a while since you had surprised him at work, and you knew he loved surprises. Especially this kind…  
You listened intently to the movements at the front of the trailer, making sure there were no other visitors before adjusting the tiny, lace nightie you had saved for an occasion like this. His footsteps stomped closer to the sleeping area. Then, he pulled the curtains back, revealing you sprawled out on his bed.  
“Oh wow.” His voice was barely a whisper as he stared at you, wide eyed. Perfect. That was just the reaction you were looking for.  
“I hope you have some time between scenes.” You smirked up at the gorgeous, green-eyed man as he stood at the foot of the bed, his lips trembling. You absolutely loved the affect you had on him.  
Jensen smiled a toothy grin as he dropped onto his hands and knees at the end of the bed. He slowly crawled his way up to you, his eyes locked on yours. “I have half an hour.” His grin widened. “And I don’t want to waste a single moment.” His hand slithered under the light fabric of your nightie and quickly made it’s way up your thigh. “Where did you find this glorious thing?”  
You smirked up at him. “Oh, I’ve had it for a while. I’ve been saving it.”  
“Oh, Y/N, you’ve been holding out on me.” Jensen leaned down and kissed your bare shoulder. “You look so beautiful in this.” His hand continued up your thigh, dragging the skimpy fabric up with it. You gasped as his thick finger grazed back and forth over your clit, occasionally dipping between your already drenched folds. You had been waiting for Jensen to get to the trailer for a while, giving you time to… prepare yourself.  
“Jensen,” you moaned as his finger slipped into you. You reached up and quickly undid his pants, freeing his throbbing cock. Lord, he was magnificent.  
You shrieked as Jensen gripped your thighs and rolled over, pulling you on top of him. He lowered you down onto him, rolling his hips against you as he slowly entered you. “Y/N,” he groaned as you gripped his shoulders. Swirling your hips, you slowly rode him. God, he fit so perfectly inside you.  
Jensen matched your thrusts, lifting his hips off the bed with every roll of his hips. He reached up, grasping one of your breasts through the thin fabric. His thumb smoothed over your nipple, which pushed you over your limit.  
“Ohhh—“ you arched your back and threw you head back as you came down on him hard, grazing your clit against him as your waves rocked you. A few moments later, Jensen gripped your hips and pumped a few more powerful thrusts into you, triggering his own release.  
Once both of you had come down from the sweet high, you collapsed onto Jensen. He held you tightly against him and he left speckled kisses along your jaw and neck.  
Bam Bam Bam.  
“Hey, Jensen! Five minutes, buddy!” you both heard Jared shout from outside the trailer. You tensed for a moment, relaxing again as you heard his footsteps leading away from the trailer.  
Jensen laughed beneath you as he stroked your hair. “I gotta get cleaned up and back to work, babe.” He kissed your lips lightly before lifting you off of him and gently laying you onto the mattress. “I think you should do this more often.” Jensen grinned down at you as he pulled his pants back up.  
You nodded, relaxing back into the bed. He had no idea that you had many more surprises, in so many shapes and colors.


End file.
